For a dual independent phaser, undesirable oscillation and vibration can occur while the chambers for the two phaser sections are filled with oil, for example, when an engine to which the phaser is connected, is started up. To prevent the oscillation and vibration while the chambers are filling, it is known to lock the respective rotors for each of the two phaser sections to respective separate locking covers using respective locking pins. Thus, it is known to use two locking covers in a dual independent phaser. However, the use of two locking covers increases the cost, complexity, and axial space requirements of the phaser.